Tru 'Muricans
by Wilna
Summary: It was a very patriotic day when Wilna decided to have a 4th of July party...
1. Tru 'Muricans

**HEY GURLS HEEEEYYY! We know we haven't been on here for a while but WERE BACK BITCHESSSZ! YAASS! Anyway, this story is an EPIC crossover of:**

**Meet the Robinsons  
>The Incredibles<br>The Uncle Dolan Show  
>Tokio Hotel<br>The Great Gatsby  
>The Fault in Our Stars<br>Ib  
>Child's PlayChucky  
>Frankenweenie<br>**

**ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED BUT NOT PREFERABLE~**

* * *

><p>It was a very patriotic day when the Wilna goong decided to have an <strong><em><span>EPIC<span>_** gathering at Wilbur and Edna's house for the 4th of July. They decided to be white people and celebrate this holiday.

"ERMAHGERD we're gonna throw a partayy!11" exclaimed Edna.

"i know right" said wibrlu in a tyrone voice

Wilna was waiting in their backyard for the guests to arrive. Within one second, everyone was crowded in the backyard. Wilna set up a table for their friends with about 500 boxes of pizza, 69000 hot dogs, and 190821903232 1902381203982-liter bottles of different sodas.

"Is there Pooop aT this Pary!" Gatsby exclaimed.

"no" said end wa in a growy voice

"AwWww!"

"HeY I'm gonna SingG a Special USA SONG in hONor of Today!1" Tokio HoTEL SAID.

"yeHHQH!" Everyone cheered.

"Ok"

Tokio hotel stood up on the table, right in the middle. It took a deep breath and started:

"EEEEEEEEHEHEHHEHEHHHHH

EHEHHEHEHEHHHHEHHHHHEHEHHHH"

HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

EHEHEHEHEHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEHE

HEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

EHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHHHHH

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

EHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

eEHEEHEHEHEH

Ooh guys ready for the big guitar solo/!?"

Everyone at the party was really excited for Tokio Hotel's guitar solo. "tokio hotel pls" dolan said

"HUEHUEHEUHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHEUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEHUEHUEHUEHEHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEHEUHEUHEHEUHEUHEHEUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUEHUEHHUEHUEHUEHUEHEHUEHUEHEHUEHEUHEUHEUEHUEHEUHUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHUEHUEHUEHEHEUHUEHEHUEHUHEUHEUE"

"OMG this is so good!1!" Wilbur fangirled. " eDNA let's slow dance!"

"Okay!"

Edna got up and began to slow dance with Wilbur. It was **_SO HOT_** and **_SO CUTE_** that everyone started fangirling. Because seriously, WILNA IS THE OTP I MEAN COME ON GUYS

Everyone cheered for Tokio Hotel's performance. However, just as it was done, someone opened the backyard door. Everyone turned around to see who it was.

It was their good friend Victor, and his girlfriend. For some reason, he was holding all these magical bags filled with all kinds of mysterious things. "hEEYYY Guys!" he said.

"HEEYAY GUEYL UEHY"

"What's in the bag?" Wilbur asked. "The cat?"

"No," Victor said. "It's…milk! Yeah! Look, see?"

Victor took out the 'milk' from the bag, and set it on the table. They were just plastic bags and bottles of black stuff, plus some bottles of stuff like vodka.

Gatsby looked at one of the treats, a crystal-like thing. "OOH CUPCAKE!"! he said, taking it and eating it (yes, hes doing it wrong but yOLO).

"OWWWWWWWW!1! ITS SO SPICY!1!1"

Edna put down her bottle of vodka. "it k ba" she sia Then she started to make out with him, and they ended up 69ing in front of everyone at the party.

"OMG EDNA! FINE!" Wilbur screamed loudly. "I GUESS ILL JUST GET TURNT AND 69 SOMEONE ELSE" Then wilbur took a cupcake and ate it. Then he 69ed Daisu.

Everyone began to eat and/or drink Victor's special treats. "OMG Victor i never knew u did drugs1!1" Victor's girlfriend, that girl from Frankenweenie with four pigtails, said. "WE'RE THROUGH!"

"No, bae, it's just poop! see?" Victor quickly stole some poop from Gatsby and put it inside the bottle of 'milk'.

"EwWWw~~! bUT kk bb" the girl said. "Let's 69." And after that, Victor and his girlfriend began to do the do as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while everyone was getting turnt, Garry and GlenGlenda were in the corner of the yard, fan-othering about what happened to Garry.

"oH MY GOD YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!1!" Garry squealed.

"what/!?' Glen/Glenda squealed back.

"Tokio Hotel TEXTED ME!"

"OMG, like, no way!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! IT IS SOOOOO HOT LIKE I CANT EVEN!"

"OMG I CANT IM DYING LIKE GURL!"

"GURL1!"

"WHAT DID IT SAY?!"

"It said 'hey bae' and then a WINKY FacE! SEerIOUSLY!"

"u LOKY DUCK!"

"like GURL! On A SCALE of oNE to even i CANT"

"GURLL!"

"GURL! WHAT SHOULD I TEXT BACK?!"

"SAY SOMETHING SMART"

"OKAY I KNOW!' Garry then texted back:

HEY GURL HEY!1!

"OMGGMG!" Glen/Glenda said.

"OMGOGMOGM!" Garry said. "Let's get some Starbucks!" Then, the two Others left the party to get Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy getting turnt. While everyone was busy getting turnt, Wilba, the second sluttiest of everyone there, went up to Augustus. "HEYY!"<p>

"oh HEYY!" Augustus replied. "What"

"Wanna be my bf?!/'

"Sure! As long as we only 69 each other!"

"dEALLL! Hey LETS MAKe THE HOUSE A STRIP CLUB"

Wilba and Augustus left the yard to go into the house. They turned off all the lights, and Augusts began to puke glowsticks onto the floor. Wilba threw them everywhere, and she went to the radio and turned it on. The song "HEYAYAYAYAY" by He-Man started playing. Wilba turned it up all the way, and she started dancing sexually. Augustus was just really turnt and he didn't even try at anything.

By 9:00, everyone was really, REALLY turnt. Heck, some people were all passed out on the floor. A lot of people had 69ed each other. There was also a bloody mess because Chucky was so turnt that he accidentally stabbed someone. "ooPOpsoss1" he said There was also a poopy mess because many people sharted.

"uhUUghHjgH I Cant MORVE!" Edna said.

"k" said gooby

gAtabsy looked up at the sky, which was dark already. This meant that the fireworks would start any time soon. But instead of seeing the sky, he saw a weird boy with a piece of poop in his hand. Gatsby measured the boy to be anywhere from three to fourteen years old.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE" the boy said in a dark, sexy voice. Then he threw the poop at Gatsby.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"!1!1" Gatsby screamed. He began to cry for 2 hours. Then he got the crap and opened it up, finding a note inside. It said:

_sOMEthiNG bad Is gOIng to hapPen_

"What wy!"

wILBUR then appeared out of nowhere with Violet, his ex-girlfriend. "OH SHET WAT DID WE DO" he said. "DID WE 69"

"like, YAAAS!" Violet replied.

"O SHET Well…"

There was complete silence in the yard for about thirty minutes, until Wilbur finally said, "WILNA 5EVER! BYE BYE BETCH!"

"wAIT, but Wiblur!1!" Violet exclaimed.

"BEBYE BETCH~"

"noOoOoOooO!" Violet then began to melt, and she turned into a shart.

After that, the only two people that didn't get turnt, Glen/Glenda and Garry, stayed in the yard to watch the fireworks while they drank their XXXXXXXXXXXL Frappuccinos from Starbucks. "OMGOm hE DIDNT TEXT BACk!"! Garry screamed. "IM SO MAD"

"It k, settle down gurl!" Glen/Glenda said. "Tokio Hotel was just turnt!"

And that, my friends and fellow Wilna shippers - was the 4th of July in the Wilna Goong.

**THE END**


	2. GLOSSARY

**GLOSSARY**

**For you FART FACES that don't know anything about what we said~!**

* * *

><p><span>Wilna:<span> The pairing of Wilbur Robinson and Edna Mode, and honestly, it is _**THE OTP!**_ If you do not ship it, then DONT EVEN LIKE TALK TO US

Wilna Goong: Wilna's group of friends.

Tyrone Voice: A deep, growly voice.

Gatsby: Protagonist and titular character from the (terrible) book and movie _The Great Gatsby. _In our world, he is a turnt guy with an obsession with poop, golden poop pills, and farting.

Tokio Hotel: The lead singer of the band Tokio Hotel (okay, we call **it** Tokio Hotel). Yeah, we call it an it because it is an Other.  
><strong>*<strong>_Other: _A person that has an unrecognizable gender.

Dolan: Crap, look it up. It's a meme. And the protagonist of _The Uncle Dolan Show, _which is the bEST SHOW EVER-

Victor: The main character from _Frankenweenie. _He's smart in school and he gets the best grades ever, but he does _stuff_...if you know what I mean.

Garry: A character from the horror game _Ib. _It is an Other, as well.

Glen/Glenda: Chucky the killer doll's child. It looks more like a boy, but it is an other and you would see why if you pulled its pants down. It is also Garry's BFFL.

Augustus: The SUPER TURNT AND TURBO GUY from _The Fart-_ I MEAN _The Fault in Our Stars. _69s Wilba a LOOOOOT

Wilba: Daisu's (slutty) daughter. She 69s EVERYONE literally EVERYONE  
>*<em>Daisu: <em>Dolan's "wief" and Wilba's mom. The birth of Wilba is a very long story.

Gooby: Dolan's best BFFL.

Weird Poop Boy: A weird boy that throws poop at random people. It is said he is anywhere from three to fourteen years old.

Violet: ballistic bald bagel


End file.
